zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Species Seen in Zootopia
This page lists all the species of animals seen in the world of Zootopia. Animals only seen in comics *Red and white Holstein cowSee this image *SkunkSee: Skunk Appreciation Parade Animals only seen in concept art *African wild dogSee this image *Anteater See this image *Arctic foxSee this image *Chinchilla *DolphinSee this image *EchidnaSee this image (bottom left) *Unidentified pinnipedSee this image *Walrus *White-tailed deer Antelopes *Leonard *Sir Ian Gazelles *Clarence *Gazelle Kudu *Pronk Oryx-Antlerson Oryx *Bucky Oryx-Antlerson Armadillos *Armadillo guest *Dharma Armadillo *Dr. Armadillo Badgers *Bridget Honey badgers *Dr. Madge Honey Badger *Honey Badger Bats *Bat eyewitness Bears Black bears *Missing mammals Grizzly bears *Barry DiCaprio *Missing mammals *Mitch *Will Polar bears *Amos *Grant *Kevin *Koslov *Major Friedkin *Missing mammals *Morris *Mr. Big's mafia *Officer Andersen *Officer Grizzoli (only in Zootopia: Crime Files) *Officer Snarlov *Polar bear janitor *Raymond Beavers *Beaver construction workers *Glenn *Phern Black-footed ferrets *Travis Camels *Carla *Leonard Cape buffalo *Chief Bogo Cats *Hugo Cheetahs *Cheetah delivery boy *Clive *Marie *Officer Clawhauser *Vern Cougars *Bobby Catmull Elephants *Colby *Earl *Elephant waiter *Ernie *Harold *Jerry Jumbeaux, Jr. *Kristy *Mr. and Mrs. Earsley *Nangi *Officer Pennington *Officer Trumpet Foxes *Dr. Frank Cunningham *Finnick *Fox customer *Gideon Grey *Mrs. Wilde *Mr. Wilde *Nick Wilde *Stone Kole Gerbils *Dinks *Gerbil jerks Giraffes *Cleo *Gia *Janine *Jeremy Goats *Goat guest *Herbert *Mabel *Miss Babbage Ibexes *Irv Gophers *Carla Groundhogs *Phil Hamsters *Merle *Nolte Hedgehogs *Hedy Hippos *Herve *Hippo girl *Junior Ranger Scouts *Officer Higgins *Two-Ton Teddy Horses *Detective Oates *Sebastian *Secretary Hyenas *Gertie *Hyena customer Jaguars *Boi Chá *Jaguar *Jaguar warden *Missing mammals Black panthers *Martin *Renato Manchas Kangaroos *Dorothy Kangaroo rats *Justine Koalas *David Koalabell *Karl *Katee *Sheila Leopards *Ramona *Stephanie Stalkinew Snow leopards *Fabienne Growley *Missing mammals Lemmings *Lance *Lemmings *Louise Lions *Dandy *George Lionel *Lion Teethfest *Mayor Lionheart *Missing mammals *Officer Delgato *Officer Johnson Mice *Charles Cheez III *Clara *Colby *Donna *Jack Savage's boss *Law breaking mouse *Marge Pellet *Marvin *Mouse foreman *Officer Brie *Wanda Moose *Goldie Gnu *Monty *Peter Moosebridge Opossums *Victor Otters *Kris *Lucius *Mrs. Otterton *Mr. Otterton *Otterton kids Pandas *Neil *Panda news anchor Pigs *Flower *Frantic pig *Lana *Swinton Boars *Razorbacks Warthogs *Razorbacks *Wayne Platypi *Singcor Swim Porcupines *Kevin *Porcupine protester *Quilda *Reuben Rabbits *Bella Hackles *Bongo *Bonnie Hopps *Bunny Scouts *Cotton *Earl Hackles *Hopps family *Jack Savage *Judy Hopps *Julie *Manny *Maude *Megan *Pop-Pop *Rabbit girl *Stu Hopps *Terry *Tony *Violet Raccoons *Kameela *Phil Raccoon dogs *Michael Tanuyama Rats *Dino *Vince Mousawitz Red pandas *Le Rouge *Pamela Rhinos *Eve *Officer Krumpanski *Officer McHorn *Officer Rhinowitz Sheep *Assistant Mayor Bellwether *Carson *Doug Ramses *Gareth *Jesse *Sharla *Sheep boy *Sheep cops *Sheep thug *Sheep tourists *Woolter *Wooly Shrews *Alexis *Alice *Ilana Arctic shrews *Fru Fru *Fru Fru's friends *Fru Fru's husband *Gram-mama *Judy *Mr. Big Squirrels *Phyllis *Rodney *Safety squirrel *Squirrel baby *Squirrel mother Three-toed Sloths *Dinah *Dinah's family *DMV sloths *Flash Slothmore *Hurriet *Priscilla Tripletoe Tigers *Antonio *Missing mammals *Officer Fangmeyer *Officer Jackson *Tiger boy *Tiger conductor *Tiger dancers Unidentified species *Beatrix *Finnick's lady friend *Ivan Petrovovovid *Inez *Jenny *Kitty Cowlick (feline) *Lloyd (feline) *Marian *Mel B (insectivore) *Momof36 (feline) *Mrs. Nibbles *Paula *Penny *Peter Oinkawitz *Raul *Room4Food *Spider *Stoutheart family (rodents) *Susie (mustelid) *Tony Voles *Jerry Vole Weasels *Dribs *Duke Weaselton Wildebeests *Junior Ranger Scouts Woodchucks *Woodchuck bully Wolverines *Chuckles Wolves *Elderly wolf *Gary *Larry *Missing mammals *Muzzled wolf *Nero *Officer Grizzoli *Officer Wolfard *Spencer *Wilfred *Wulfric Wombats *Officer Charles Yaks *Yax Zebras *Dr. Zander Orshack *Junior Ranger Scouts *Rolfina *Yolanda Trivia *There are 64 different species of animals in the film.OhMyDisney References Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Predators Category:Prey